


男孩

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex worker Jeonghan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 我一直很想养宠物但都没有机会，此时的俊就像一只天价宠物，长得漂亮血统纯正，还乖巧听话，一时间我萌生了如果把他囚禁起来这只小猫就永远属于我的卑劣想法。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	男孩

我碰到俊的那天天气很好，是春天难得的大晴天。当时我正在往市场走，想着要买点什么，但风总是把头发吹到我脸上让我看不清路，我不得不在路口停下把头发扎起来。其实我不是很喜欢长发，打理起来很麻烦，夏天还热，但有客人喜欢，总有人跟男人做爱还想着女人。  
那辆黑色轿车就是这时候停在我面前的，一看就是很好的牌子，信号灯转绿也没有离开，只是停在我面前。这条街白天不太有人来，如果来了就不是什么小人物。但跟我也没什么关系，姐姐们比我受欢迎得多。我扎着头发想这个星期赚到的钱够不够我一周吃一顿好的，可能还要买几件新衣服，旧的衣服穿太多次都不能给客人带来视觉吸引了。  
然后那辆车的车窗就降下来了，不像我的小破车手摇车窗还发出滋滋滋的声音，非常顺畅且静音地降下去，露出一张看起来很单纯的脸，大眼睛高鼻梁，手指搭在降了一半的车窗上，穿着笔挺的衬衫，装饰用的黑色丝带因为探头的动作飘在窗外。  
“你好。”小少爷开口，“我想找你。”我转头看看我周围一个人也没有，这个时间在街上的只有我一个人，原因可能是因为我是昨晚仅有的几个没生意的人，有客人的现在都在补觉。“有什么事吗？”小少爷盯着我看，虽然我知道自己长得还算好看，但这目光着实让人心生疑惑，和平常来找我的人不一样，那些人除了打量我的脸还会打量我的屁股和裤裆，但小少爷就只是盯着我的脸看，像我在学生时代认识的那些女孩子。  
“你……你多少钱？”小少爷好像被自己说出的话吓了一跳，脸迅速变红。原来是晚上不好意思所以才白天来吗，不过这个样子的小少爷可能一下车就会被姐姐们围住吃得渣都不剩吧。我因为这个猜想笑出了声，结果小少爷看起来脸更红了，“你笑什么！”  
我没回答这个问题。“那看你需要什么服务了，不同的服务价格不同呀。”小少爷犹豫了，我看他不但不知道我能提供什么也不知道自己想要什么，当然第一次来的人不清楚是正常的，这种时候都是谁捡到谁赚，既然小少爷主动来找我了那我当然不能放过。  
于是我把落在耳边的一缕头发撩到耳后去，小少爷盯着我的眼睛颤抖了一下，“那要不要去我的地方慢慢想？”

在跟我上楼的时候俊的皮鞋踩着老旧的木质楼梯同时发出木质凹陷和鞋跟撞击木板的声音，住在楼下的房东太太在房间里骂了一长串脏话，幸好我及时在身后捂住了他的耳朵。俊还在解释他为什么来这个地方。他的家族是非常传统的古老家族，因为他到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，家里给他找了个妻子，从没见过面的那种，结果两个人新婚之夜他对着妻子没法硬起来。  
“那真的是很令人苦恼的问题。”我脱了衣服搭在凳子上，俊坐在我房间的小床上，我的房间是这栋楼少有的几个向阳的房间，窗户一开出去就是街道，晚上如果想早点睡常常被外面人群吵得睡不着觉。我还从房东太太的花盆里拿了两株花种在花盆里，虽然我从来没养过花但这种粉红色的小花意外地好养活，春天到了各种深浅不同的开满了花盆。  
俊窘迫地不敢看我，只好转过头去看窗外的花，我就留了一件过大的衬衫穿在身上，压在他身上挑起他的下巴，“所以来找我是想知道怎么对着女人硬起来？嗯？”他的手虚虚地挡在胸前，勉强充当我们之间最后的壁垒，支支吾吾地说不出话。  
第一次见女人硬不起来，要找老师也还是找了个男人，只是留着长头发看起来像女人而已。我伸手下去把他的衬衫从西裤里拽出来，他脸又变红了，我忍不住想逗逗他的心思。“我从来不当下面那个的。”“啊那也……不用做到那个地步……”说话声音越来越轻，我笑着低下头去亲了他一下，谢谢我房间的好采光，俊紧张地闭上眼睛时睫毛好长，嘴唇不自觉地嘟起来也好可爱。  
“那不管怎么样，第一步都要从硬起来开始哦。”我勾开他的内裤，俊是那种在亚洲人里体毛都不算很多的类型，下身光洁干净，他发现我在盯着看的时候下意识地伸手去挡，我抓住他的手亲了一下，他又想要逃。  
“不是说要学吗？总是逃避的话可学不好。”说着我凑上去吻他，这次他倒是乖乖地张开了嘴，不知道小少爷是不是热爱吃甜食，嘴里有糖果的味道，尝起来不像是我吃过的味道，但毫无疑问是很好吃的甜味。  
结束亲吻之后我俯下身去到他的腿间，他被吓得收紧了大腿，却刚好把我卡在了他的腿间，我低下头亲了一口他尚且疲软的性器，强硬地掰开他的大腿。俊看起来很瘦，可能只有腿臀还有几两肉，我轻轻掐了一下就显出个红印来，“俊很敏感啊。”我感慨到，小少爷却羞得用胳膊捂住了脸不肯低头看我。  
那能怎么办呢？我舔湿了自己的手指，稍微撸动了一下他的阴茎就有反应了，所以新婚之夜大概是小姑娘也啥都不懂吧，估计最后是两个人盖着棉被纯聊天了。我把阴茎含进嘴里，结果俊突然挺动了一下顶到我的咽喉后壁，干呕反射让我差点吐出来，抬眼看俊发现他已经坐起来盯着我看了，脸颊红红的，一双大眼睛半睁不睁，还咬着自己的手指，以前也不是没见过那种把自己都搞受伤的客人，但俊实在是太可爱了，看起来让他流血是世界上最不值得的事情。  
我放弃了给他口交，他看阴茎从我嘴里退出来就低下头来亲我，虽然嘟哝着好腥但还是像只小猫一样蹭着我，我用刚才舔湿的那只手拢成环形，包住他的阴茎慢慢地动作起来，尽管控制了速度但俊还是很快射了出来。射完躺在床上遮着自己的眼睛喘气，我把沾了他精液的手开玩笑地拿到他嘴边蹭，居然也老老实实地舔干净。我一直很想养宠物但都没有机会，此时的俊就像一只天价宠物，长得漂亮血统纯正，还乖巧听话，一时间我萌生了如果把他囚禁起来这只小猫就永远属于我的卑劣想法。  
但猫是不会被人类囚禁的。  
所以我在俊伸出舌尖的时候就把手抽走了，尽管露出的舌尖很漂亮，让人充满施虐欲。我走到浴室去洗手，洗的时候对门外说，“钱放在床上就可以了，下楼的时候小心点不然房东太太会骂的。”穿衣服的声音很快就结束了，在我以为他已经离开房间的时候转身却又碰到他在浴室门口，虽然只是射了一次但脸上还有没缓过来的红晕。  
“下次……下次我还可以来找你吗？”

END


End file.
